Rashied back story
The Tale of Rashied's Father, Harik bin Fallik Many years ago, a warrior of great prowess arose in the east. Harik bin Fallik was said to be undefeatable. He killed 5 times 5 men, with one arm, in the dark of night. His legend grew so much that men would throw down their weapons and weep with dread at the sound of his thunderous steps approaching. For more than 30 years, Harik’s skills gained him fame and fortune. As the 50th year of his birth passed, he began to worry. His blade grew heavier each year, his swing a little slower. In his many years of combat, he amassed a horde to make the caliph seem a beggar. He spent much of it to attract the greatest magi and viziers to his manor, searching for a way to restore his glory. A year later, he had his plan. His advisors summed a mighty desert djinn, and bound it with spells of magic and the words of priests. “Mighty Lord Harik”, the djinn said, “why have you bound me? What reason have you for this indignity!” “You will grant me the strength of 99 men, strength that shall never wane, and an arm that shall never tire!” Harik replied. “Ha! I owe you no boon, and you have offered me nothing in trade.” The djinn sneered. “By the spells that bind you, I compel you! You will give me the strength of my 99 sons. Strength that shall never fade, and an arm that shall never tire!” And so the djinn stole the strength from Harik’s sons and left them feeble and weak. That same night, Harik ordered his most loyal warriors to murder his sons so they might never raise against him. Some of his sons escaped, and Harik began to fear the shadows, for what good is a mighty sword against a knife in the back? Harik gathered his counsel once more. They warned against dealing with the djinn again, but Harik commanded them to summon the capricious creature once more. “Spirit of the Empty Desert! Once more I compel you. You will alter my fate, so that no design of man or spirit may bring me harm!” Harik demanded. The djinn looked thoughtfully at Harik, then slowly smiled, ”Of course, great Harik! No craft of this world or the next may bring you harm.” The djinn departed, yet the creature’s smile haunted Harik’s thoughts. Harik fretted and obsessed over his latest bargain, trying to find where he might have misspoke and allowed the spirit to bring him to ruin. All this worry and brooding brought a sickness to Harik. He slept for 5 days and 5 nights, and when he woke, he found that his wives had been busy in his absence. His windows and door to his chamber had been sealed with bricks. Only a narrow hole in the ceiling led in and out of his room. From there, each day, his wives lowered food and drink to him. First Harik raged and cursed them. Promising vengeance and painful death. Then he cajoled with promises of wealth. Finally, he wept and begged for mercy. As days passed into months, and finally years, he gave into despair. Yet, he could not take his own life. The djinn’s magic compelled him to eat and drink, blades would dull against his skin, and bindings would loosen around his neck. Finally, he called out to the djinn. “Heed me, treacherous spirit! Come forth!” Harik cried. “What need have you, great and wise Lord Harik?” mocked the djinn. “You deceived me! My wives have brought me harm!” “No, they have shielded you from the world. Here, you will face no harm.” The djinn replied. “Then take me away from here, and forget not your oath! You cannot do me harm!” Harik demanded. “As you wish, great and wise Lord Harik.” That was the last anyone ever saw of Harik bin Fallik. Rashied al Hasred Back Story Rashied al Hasred was born 32 years ago in the mighty empire of Persia. At the age of 14, he suffered a curious affliction that left him bedridden for weeks. Even today, he suffers from a weakness of arm that is unusual for a man of his age. His weathered face and greying hair attest to a life of hard travel, while hard dark eyes hint to the wondrous and terrible sights Rashied has seen. He is part of a large family of sorcerers, and an accomplished magician in his own right. Tragically, many of his brothers died 18 years ago, when bandits attacked the compound where he was raised. He is one of 33 survivors, a lucky number, if the priests are to be believed. After this terrible event, the family’s fortunes rose significantly, and Rashied enjoyed a wealthy upbringing. He takes great pleasure in spiced tea and soft clothes. Among Rashied’s most treasured possessions are his cotton clothes and spiced tea, as well as a dwarven made pewter tea set. He has a Tome of Eastern Magic, which deals with the eastern elements of fire, air, water, wood and metal. He also owns a rare copy of the Egyptian Book of the Dead, which deals with the magics of Life and Death, as well as embalming and preserving the dead. Finally, he has his own copy of Zoroaster’s Primer of the Magi, which goes into great detail on the magical mysteries as observed by the prophet mage Zoroaster. All of Rashied’s brothers are very driven, some might even say obsessed. Some whisper that this is a legacy of Rashied’s father (whom he, and his brothers, never speak of). Rashied is no different. While his brothers chase power, glory or wealth, Rashied chases after immortality and eternal youth. After all, what good is power, glory and wealth if you can’t take it with you?